The Story Untold, and other Sime~Gen Stories (Novel)
Book Ten of the Sime~Gen Universe By Jean Lorrah Tonyo Logan and Zhag Paget are the stuff of legends. Their music is the soundtrack of the turbulent period after the signing of the Unity Treaty, which mandates that Simes and Gens learn how to get along--together! These three tales span the first 15 years of the duo's partnership, from their beginnings as struggling musicians to their heyday as superstars, a supreme example of the creativity that happens when Sime and Gen work together. The only question is: will their world survive long enough for the pair to work their musical magic? Some of the background about Zhag and Tonyo can be found here: www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/Zhagtony.html What you will find is a letter discussion from 1997, detailing the development of these characters. "Best of Fools" can be found here: http://www.simegen.com/writers/simegen/kissorkill/simegenkissorkillbest.html The three stories are: "Best of Fools," "The Story Untold," "Reflection of a Dream" Characters Belinda: Gen–Companion–Female. One of the Companions who escort Zhag back to the Hotel, leaving Tony to talk with Carla alone. Dorrie: Gen–Female. One of Carla's two children that Tonyo Logan asks after. Dorrie is studying Inter-territorial Law. Carla Stenner: Gen–Female, Police Lieutenant in charge of security at the concert within Gen Territory, where Tonyo and Zhag we to perform. A childhood friend of Tony Logan. Charmion Johnson: Gen–Female. One of two girls who goes backstage at the Zhag and Tonyo concert. She witnesses the Kill of her friend. Eliza Halpern: Sime–renSime–Female. Ironmonger. An older woman who challenges Zhag over a Gen, Tonyo Logan (q.v.) at the markets. Greet Halpern: Sime–renSime–Female. Eliza Halpern's daughter. She explains the Last Kill to Tonyo Logan. Janine: Gen–Companion–Female. Janine is burned by Zhag Paget when he cannot overcome his junct urge for Gen pain, but recovers and is his closest match. When Tonyo come to give Zhag transfer, without training, Janine leaves Tonyo and Zhag together. Letty Meech: Gen–Female. Friend of Charmion, who goes backstage to meet Zhag and Tony when they came face to face with a berserker. Letty becomes a victim of that berserker. Madson Quint:. Sime–channel–Male. Channel from the local Sime Center of Pueblo Territory who helps investigate the Killing of a fan of Zhag and Tony at their concert. Matt: Gen–Male. Carla's late husband and father of Mattie and Dorrie. Mattie: Gen–Female. One of Carla's two children. Mattie lives in the Sime Center and is training to be a Companion. Pol: Gen–Companion. One of the Companions who escort Zhag back to the Hotel, leaving Tony to talk with Carla alone. Rafe Belius: Gen–Male. An officer at the concert where a Kill has taken place back stage. Similla Gordon: Gen–Female . An officer at the concert where a Kill has taken place back stage. Sansee: Female. The person that is appointed to train Tonyo. The Deputy: Gen–Male. Pueblo Territory's Deputy. The Mayor: Gen–Male. The Mayor offers Zhag and Tony the keys to the city for their actions during a concert where a berserker Killed a girl backstage and nearly Killed another. The Sheriff: Gen–Male. Pueblo Territory's Sheriff who investigates the incident back stage at the Zhag and Tony concert. The Free Sime: Sime–renSime–Female. An unnamed woman who sneaks into the concert. She hides back stage and Kills a young fan in an attempt to discredit Zhag and the Tecton. She claims to be a Free Sime, and part of a group who believes Killing is the natural state for a Sime. Thea: Sime–channel–Female: Thea is from Householding Carre and is working in what used to be Old Chance's Pen at the time of the Last Kill. Thea helps Baird choose transfer from her instead of Killing Jonmair. Tony (Tonyo) Logan: Gen–Companion–Male. Tony has blue eyes and blond curly hair, a lion's mane. Zhag Paget describes Tony's nager as golden. Tony first meets Zhag in "Reflection of a Dream." Antoine Logan, Gen, is called Tony in Gen Territory, Tonyo in Gulf Territory. After Unity Tony goes into Sime Territory to seek the music, he heard his Gulf Territory born mother sing. The stories in The Story Untold, and other Sime~Gen Stories follow Tony Logan as he searches for Zhag, who is a renowned shiltpron player. Verl: Sime–renSime–Male. A Genfarmer and patron of Milily's. He runs a market stand and objects to Tonyo Logan, a Gen, acting human by trying to buy his goods. He whips a Gen working at his stall and the reactions that follow lead to an illegal Kill. Vohar: Sime–channel–Male. Tecton channel who accompanies the Sheriff, and other Companions, to the border to collect Zhag and Tonyo. It is later discovered that he is a channel. Zhag Paget: Sime–channel–Male. First appears in the short story, "Reflection of a Dream,". Zhag Paget is the best shiltpron player in Norlea and at Unity he is already semi-junct and dying–he can no longer Kill, but he is too old to disjunct when Tony Logan (q.v.) arrives.